Orphaned
by Katherine997
Summary: One night at the jungle, a black panther name Bagheera, found a dying human, a woman, near by a cave, looking at a small cub, a girl. The woman handed the child to Bagheera before she dead. Bagheera looked at the cub, she was looking at the panther with curious big blue eyes, not even a year old yet. Note: no Mowgli
1. Summary

One night at the jungle, a black panther name Bagheera, found a dying human, a woman, near by a cave, looking at a small cub, a girl. Curious and worried, Bagheera walked closer and met the woman's eyes. The woman handed the child to Bagheera before she dead. Bagheera looked at the cub, she was looking at the panther with curious big blue eyes, not even a year old yet.

Years went by, the girl named as Katerina, is a "woman cub" raised by the wolf Raksha and her pack, led by Akela, in the jungle, ever since she was brought to them as a baby by Bagheera.

Bagheera trained Katerina to learn the ways of the wolves, but the girl faces certain challenges and falls behind her wolf siblings, and Akela disapproves of her using human tricks like building tools instead of learning the ways of the pack. But yet at the jungle, always danger was lurking.

Note: There will be no Mowgli.


	2. Ch 1 - The Beginning

It was a peaceful night in the jungle, a black panther name Bagheera, was walking around the jungle. But his walk was interrupted by a roar. He knew this roar. It was a tiger, not just any tiger.

Shere Khan.

Bagheera ran to where the roar came from, wanting to know what happened. Soon, he came into the spot but he didn't see anyone. The only thing he saw was the 'red flower' inside the cave.

He looked around and stopped when he heard noises. He turned to his left and saw something coming out of the cave - A human. A beautiful young woman, she had a long brown hair and a perfect skin. She had a white dress but there was a scratch on her stomach, looking like a tiger's work. She was holding something in her arms but the panther couldn't see what it was.

Bagheera watched as the woman collapsed on her knees. He knew he should not get near a human but he had a feeling that she would not harm him as a man could do. The panther walked closer to the woman but as he did so, some leaves underneath him announced his presence.

The woman immediately looked up and saw the black panther. It was dark but yet she could see him because of his shining eyes. She immediately hold tightly the thing she was holding and pulled it to her chest, protectively.

Bagheera still came closer to the woman and when he was close enough to her, he reached over to her stomach and sniffed it, smelling her blood. He looked back at the woman who looked at him with fear and her eyes. Then they both looked down at the thing the woman was holding as there was a small cry.

She was holding a red blanket and inside something moved, crying. The woman opened the blanket slightly and Bagheera watched as it reviled to be a cub. A girl. She didn't look a year old yet.

The woman watched as the panther studied her child and he sniffed her. Suddenly, the baby stopped crying and looked around as she couldn't see yet. Then the child hold out her small hand and gently grabbed the panther.

Bagheera looked at the human cub as it was grabbing him gently. The cub made a sound. A giggle. Bagheera stared at her as he opened his mouth but the cub just stroked his fur.

The woman started at the panther, ignoring her pain in her stomach from the wound. But then Bagheera looked from the small child to her, staring right into her eyes. The woman hesitated but slowly reached out her hand and placed it on Bagheera's nose. The panther watched as she put down her child gently on the ground.

"Take her," The woman whispered. Bagheera looked at her but she was looking at her child. "She will be alone," She whispered and then locked her eyes with the panther. She knew he will understood her. She didn't knew how but she did. "Take her."

Bagheera watched as the woman took the cub and placed a kiss on the baby's cheek. She hold her for a moment before placing her into a small brown basket. She looked at Bagheera for a moment before she sighed in relief when he managed to give her a nod.

Bagheera grabbed the basket with his teeth and turned away, leaving the woman near the cave. When he was near the bushes, he heard something falling. He turned around one last time to see the woman on the ground, not moving.

The cub made a sound and Bagheera took the child far into the jungle. If this cub was to survive, she need someone to protect her, but Bagheera not going to do it alone. The first one to come up into his mind was -

The wolves.

He needed to get her to Akela.

Soon, Bagheera got to the wolves. "Bagheera? What bring you here at this time of night?" The leader, Akela asked once he and his pack saw the panther running to them with a brown basket.

Bagheera placed the basket gently on the ground and looked at Akela, "I will need you to do something for me," The panther asked. "What is it my friend?" Akela asked, coming over to him. They all froze when they heard a cry. A human's cry.

"What was that?" One of the wolves asked. "This is a cub. A woman cub," Bagheera explained and looked at the basket, where the cry came from. Akela's mate, Raksha came over to Akela and Bagheera. She looked into the basket and stared at the cub. "Oh, look at you," She said and the cub suddenly stopped crying and looked around.

"This cub can't see yet," Raksha stated as she looked at the panther. "Yes, I think so," He agreed. "What do you need?" Akela asked. "The cub lost her family and I couldn't leave her alone," Bagheera started. "You did well," Raksha said. "I need to ask . . . Could you raise her as one of you own?" The panther asked.

Akela and Raksha looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "But she's a woman cub," One of the wolves stated softly. "A human." Bagheera nodded and sighed softly. "I know. But she need someone and you are the first one to come into my mind," He admitted, looking at Akela and Raksha.

Suddenly, the cub made noises and threw her little arms around. Raksha looked at the small cub and smiled. She reached to it and the cub felt the wolf's fur. The cub smiled and giggled as she gently stroked the fur.

Akela smiled slightly and then looked at Bagheera, "Alright," He agreed. Suddenly, the wolves howled, greeting the woman cub into the pack. "What will you call her?" Bagheera asked. Raksha looked at Akela with a smile, "The leader will decide," She teased.

Akela smiled and looked at the small cub as she was looking around. "Katerina," The leader replied. "Her name will be Katerina."


	3. Ch 2 - Caught

Years went by as the 'woman cub' Katerina grown up, raising by the wolves. She didn't remember her mother and father, but her friend and teacher, Bagheera told her a few things about her mother, telling her she was kind and protective of her cub.

As the time went by, Bagheera started to teach Katerina the way of the wolves but the young human was hard to talk to as she never really listen, but yet, the panther never gave up.

Since she was brought to the wolves as a baby, the only mother Katerina ever knew was Raksha, the wolf who took her as her cub and treated her like her own daughter. Akela, the leader of the wolves pack and Raksha's mate, also treated Katerina as his own daughter and she saw him as a father.

But except from Katerina, everyone at the pack knew, even Bagheera, that sadly someday Katerina will be gone and go to her own people when danger would pass by.

The young girl, Katerina was running in the jungle with her wolves friends, they all had the same test today; To see how they could run from danger. As Katerina ran with the young wolves, Bagheera was chasing them but more like chasing Katerina, to see how can the cub could get away from danger.

While the wolves speed up, Katerina decided to take a shortcut; climb a tree. She climbed on a tree and ran inside. She got to the exit and jumped on a branch but it broke, causing Katerina to fell to the ground. She started running again but soon, Bagheera jumped on her, making her to fell down on the ground again.

She stared at the panther as he roar before he looked at her. "You must be the worst wolf I've ever seen," He said. "Yeah, but if the branch wouldn't break I would have made it," Katerina stated.

"Crossing on wind. Braking from your numbers," Bagheera started as he let her go and started walking and she followed him, "If you can't learn to ran with the pack, one of this days, you'll be someone's dinner."

The wolves came from behind them. "How did we do?" One of them asked. "He got Kathy again," One of them said. "She'll never make it to the council," Another one said. "Let's go," Another one said as they all ran away.

"It was higher ground," Katerina said as she and the panther walked on a big tree. "Wolves don't hid in trees," Bagheera pointed out. "I can't keep up with them, Bagheera. I tried, I really did, I just picked the wrong tree," She said. "It was a dead tree," He said.

"And how was I supposed to know that?" She asked. "It had a ficke vine," The panther started. "Every tree that surrounded by a creeper, is a dead tree or close to it. This is things that a wolf must know."

"Yeah, I get that," Katerina said, sighing. "I realize that you didn't born a wolf, but could you at least act like one?" Bagheera asked. Katerina sighed and looked up head.

Soon they both got with the wolves back home. The wolves ran to the rock, where the council was. Bagheera climbed on his tree and looked at Katerina walking over to Raksha and the cubs. The wolf got up and sat beside Katerina, who sat down and the cubs surrounded her. "Kathy, come play with us," One of the cubs said.

"Not now," Katerina said, sadly. "Come on, let's play," One of them, Gray said. "I don't feel like it today, Gray," She said. "But you my sister, you have to play with me. Let's go chase some mice," Gray said.

"How did it go?" Raksha asked her softly. "Caught me again," She replied. "If it meant to be," Raksha said and looked at the rock, "It will be." Katerina looked at the rock as well to see Akela and the wolves started. "Let me hear the law," He spoke.

"This is the law of the jungle, as old and true as the sky." Katerina joined in at her spot, "The wolves the keeps it prosper, the wolf that will breaks it will die. Like a creeper that surrounds the tree, the law circles and back, the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack."

The wolves started to howled. Katerina looked down at the stick she had in her hand and continued to play with it. She sighed sadly before looking back up at the rock.


	4. Ch 3 - Shere Khan

It was the dry season, the jungle animals gather to drink the water that remains as part of a truce during a drought that enables the jungle's wildlife to drink without fear of being eaten by their predators.

Katerina went there with the wolves, she stood at the big stones with the cubs as Raksha came behind her, "Don't forget," She started. "No hunting," Katerina said, knowing the rules. "Playing only," Raksha said. "Playing only," Katerina repeated. "I got it, Mom."

"And remember; Not everyone seeing a woman cub in the jungle before so behave yourself," Raksha said. "Okay, can I go now?" Katerina asked with a smile. "Take the wolves with you," Raksha said and smiled as Katerina started walking down to the river with the cubs.

Katerina and the cubs walked around the animals as some looked at the woman cub and talked. "Everyone is here," One of the cubs said. Gray smiled, "Is that a peacock?" He, the cubs and Katerina walked over to the peacock and a hedgehog fighting over a stick. "Let go of my stick!"

The hedgehog showed his spines as Katerina got closer to him and it hurt her leg. She cried in pain as she hold her leg and jumping away slightly. The hedgehog turned around to face her, "Sorry, my bad. It's involuntary. I can pee on it."

Katerina's back touched a male rhino as he was drinking. He stopped and looked at her, "Watch yourself please," He said. "Sorry," Katerina said and walked behind him and his family with the cubs.

Katerina sat on one of the big rocks with the cubs and started making something to help her drink. After that she dropped it to the water all of a sudden, freighting the animals just for a second. She used the rope that was attached to it and pulled it out with some water inside. She started drinking from it while the animals looked at her.

"Katerina." She stopped and looked up to see Akela staring down at her. "What was the rule about your tricks?" He asked. "It's not the wolf way," She said sadly as she dropped the water back. "No more tricks," Akela said. She sighed as Raksha stood close to Akela.

He smiled softly down at the woman cub, "Cheer up, little one. We'll make you a fine wolf yet." She looked up at him and started to smile at him. "What about me? Am I going to be a fine wolf? Look at me howl," Gray said and started to howl cutely.

"At some packs, the rant gets eaten," Akela joked. Gray immediately stopped and Katerina giggled softly at his scared cute face. Suddenly, everyone looked up at the sky when the eagles called.

Danger.

"Katie, get behind me," Akela said. Katerina got up and rushed with the cubs behind the rock Akela and Raksha were standing. Akela turned slightly to look at Katerina. "Don't leave my side," He ordered before looking back to the top of the rock with everyone. The sun was bright, that was the only thing they could see but they could hear a roar.

A tiger's roar.

Soon, they all could see him.

Shere Khan.

He came down the rocks, sniffing the air as he did.

A human cub?

It was a scent of a woman cub.

All the animals backed away from the water. Bagheera, who was resting on a rock, got up as he looked at the tiger. He glanced at Katerina to see she was hiding behind Akela before looking back at Shere Khan to see he was drinking some water.

The wolves all gathered at the rock that Akela was, protecting their leader and the woman cub.

Shere Khan finished and slowly walked around his side, "Everyone comes to peace rock, so many smells to catch on," He said. "But uh . . ." He looked at the wolves. "I can't help but notice that there is this strange odor today." Katerina moved more to Akela's side.

"What is it? This scent that I'm on?" Shere Khan asked. "I'm almost . . . I'm almost thinking it was some kind of a . . ." He stopped in front of the wolves were at the other side, "Woman cub."

Katerina glanced at Bagheera to see he was making his way over to her and the wolves. "Katerina belongs to my pack, Shere Khan," Akela said as Raksha stood in front with the other wolves.

" _Katerina_? They giving it a name," Shere Khan said. "When was it, you came to adopt a human into the jungle?" Bagheera stood at the rock with Akela as the leader spoke, "She is just a cub."

"Is my face not reminds you what a grown human can do?" Shere Khan snapped, showing his face. His left eye was white and he had a mark on the nose. "A man did it to you. She is not like that," Bagheera spoke up. "A man and a woman are the same to me," Shere Khan said and looked at Katerina for a second before Bagheera moved closer to Akela, hiding Katerina from him.

"I changed my hunting grounds for a few years and everyone forgets how to law works. Let me remind you; Man or woman, humans are forbidden!" Shere Khan said, giving a small roar at the lost part. Raksha took a step forward as the wolves were ready to attack, "What do you know about laws?" She asked coldly.

"Raksha," Akela warned but she ignored him, "Hunting for pleasure, killing for power. You never knew law. The cub is mine! Mine to me, so go back to were you came from, you burned beast!"

"The tiger knows who rules this part of the jungle. I'm sure he didn't came here to make threatens. Especially during a water truce," Akela said.

Shere Khan stared at the wolves for a moment before he spoke, "No, I deeply respect for this laws to keep us safe. So here's my promise; Nothing last forever. The rains will return and the rivers will rise, and when this rock will disappear, the truce will end."

Katerina continued looking at the tiger between Akela and Bagheera's feet's. "You want to protect her, it's fine," Shere Khan said. "But ask yourselves, how many lives is a _woman cub_ worth." With that he left, soon everyone started to walk away, leaving Katerina, Bagheera and the wolves.


	5. Ch 4 - I Should Go

Soon, the rains came to the jungle and Katerina was watching with Gray as the Council was speaking from the distance on the rock. The Council discussed and argued for many days. "What do you think they talking about?" Gray asked Katerina. She shrugged and they continued watching.

No one had came between the pack before. But Shere Khan's threat was not to be ignored.

Katerina glanced sadly at Gray before taking a deep breath and then stood up. She walked to the rock, ignoring Gray's protest. Bagheera watched the Council from his spot on the tree. But when he saw Katerina walking up to the Council, he knew that she had something to say so he climbed down from the tree.

Katerina came up to the wolves, and continued to hear what they were talking about. "She's got to go."

"Look at the sky. Shere Khan is must be heading this way as we speak."

"Katerina is part of the pack."

There was a lot of voices, saying she had to leave for her own safety but some saying she is part of the pack and they could keep her safe.

Katerina took another deep breath before speaking, "I'm leaving." The sound of her voice made everyone to turned around and look at her. They didn't knew she was there. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Katerina, go back into the Den," Raksha ordered. "A human cub belongs to the Man Village," One of the wolves said. "We raised her as one of our own," Raksha stated. "They will have the girl in any way," The wolf said.

"Akela," Bagheera spoke as he came over. "Maybe I could be have help. The girl is right. Maybe it's time she will find other people."

"No," Raksha said. "I'm the one who brought her to you, and now I'll return her to where she belong," Bagheera said gently. Raksha stood in front of Katerina, pulling her slightly behind her, "I won't let you. She's my cub."

"We knew this day will come," Akela said sadly. "We are the only family she's ever knew," Raksha said. "Raksha," Akela said with sad eyes. "It's the only place she will be safe."

Raksha looked at everyone with tears in her eyes. Katerina turned her slightly and she turned around herself, "It's alright, Mom, I won't go far," Katerina said softly, trying to hold back her own tears. "I'll come back and visit."

Raksha stared at her for a moment, "Never forget this," She started. "You're mine. Mine to me. No matter were you go or what they may call you, you will always be my daughter."

Katerina smiled slightly with her tears fall and then she hugged her mother. They broke away as Akela stepped away from the top of the rock and went down to her and the others.

"Goodbye, Dad," Katerina said. Akela smiled sadly, "Goodbye, little one," He said and she hugged him. After that, she took a step back and then turned around, walking away with Bagheera.

As she walked away, she didn't want to look back, she was afraid she will back down and stay. She didn't want to leave her family, but she had to.

...

It was morning, Katerina and Bagheera continued their journey. "The turtles like me," Katerina started. "Maybe the crocodiles. What about the rhinos? They always let me hung around with them."

Bagheera remained quietly, he didn't knew how to tell her she couldn't stay at the jungle. "Of course, the rhinos sleeps standing up, so I don't think I will be good with that. So it's either the turtles or the crocodiles. What do you think?" Katerina asked.

"None," Bagheera spoke. "What do you mean?" Katerina asked. Bagheera stopped at the big tree they were walking through, "I'm taking you to the Man Village." Katerina stopped and turned to him, "What? Bagheera I don't knew men," She replied. "You will," He replied as they continued.

"But you always told me we not supposed to go near a Man Village," Katerina pointed out. "That was different," He replied. "Why is it different?" She asked as they walked through the trees. "You always said stay away from the Man Village, 'cous we may fall into a trap, or get eaten, or get hurt by flying rocks."

"I know what I said," The panther said. They stopped walking as they heard giant footsteps on the side. They looked to where the noises came from and saw elephants heading to their direction. "Wow," Katerina whispered. "Elephants."

"Bow your head," Bagheera said as he bowed. "Why?" She asked. "Show them respect," He replied as she did what she was told.

"The elephants created this jungle," Bagheera explained as the elephants started to walk pass them. "Where they made faro's with their tasks the rivers around. When they blow with their trunks the leaves fell. They made all the belongs. The mountains, the trees, the birds in the tree. But they didn't make you, that is why you must go."

Katerina looked up to met a young elephant's eyes as he past by. The young human send a small smile to the elephant as he past before she and Bagheera stood up.

"Come," Bagheera said after they watched the elephants left. And with that, they continued walking.

They walked for about an hour or so, Katerina kept trying to convince Bagheera to let her stay, "What about the Nilgai?" She asked as they got to a field. "No," Bagheera said. "Or the Mungos?" Katerina asked. "It's not open for discussion," Bagheera said.

"But this is my home, I don't even know how they like," Katerina said. "You'll learn," Bagheera said. "But I want to stay in the jungle," She said. "Why do I have to go there?"

"Because the jungle isn't safe for you anymore, you've been hunt by a tiger," He replied as they were walking at the field, surrounded by herd of Buffalo. "Only men can protect you now."

Katerina sighed, "This isn't far, you not giving me a choice. There's a lot of stuff you're nor telling me and don't take I didn't noticed," She said. "You said you'll take me to where I came from, but you found me in the jungle. Are you bringing me back to the jungle? No. Why are you taking me to the Man Village if you found me in the jungle? And why the tiger hates me so?"

Bagheera stopped as he looked around. He felt something bad but Katerina kept walking and talking, "Does he know me? I think he is."

"Down," Bagheera whispered and Katerina rolled her eyes as she stopped and turned around. "What, now we have to bow to the Buffalo too?" She asked sarcastically.

"Listen to me, this is not a game. You going to run to the valley," He whispered. "What are you talking about?" She asked, frowning. "Go to the north and when the sky glow at night I'll find you on that path," He said.

"Bagheera, I'm not taking one more step until -" Katerina was cut off by a roar from the panther as he jumped from above her head. She fall down and then looked behind her to see Bagheera fighting Shere Khan.

Her eyes grow wide and she got up, quickly to run away as the Buffalo did as well. As she ran, she looked behind to see Shere Khan running after her. She looked back to the front, trying to ran faster. "Bagheera!" The second she called for the panther, he managed to get back to his feet after been defeated by Shere Khan, and ran after the tiger, managing to take him down. "Keep running!" Bagheera yelled.

She ran to a muddy path, where she saw there was the Buffalo herd running there. She grabbed into one of them and let him take her with him. Soon, she heard a tiger roar and glanced behind to see up at the end of the field Shere Khan from far away, looking at the herd.

Katerina sighed in relief and let the Buffalo carry on with her on the back.


	6. Ch 5 - The Story Of The Human Cub

Katerina woke up by strange noises, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a river beneath her. She jumped up straight and saw she was still with the Buffalo, walking at the cliff with the rain started when she fall a sleep.

The young girl looked up at the trees when she suddenly heard noises coming from them. She frowned, watching the trees shaking but then her eyes grow wide as water started to crush to trees, sinking them down, right down the cliff.

The herd stopped walking and started to back away. Katerina looked up, right above her the water was heading as well. She jumped off the Buffalo that she was riding with. She fall to the mud, and then straight into the river.

She swim up to the surface and took a breath once she did. She started swimming to a big tree the was swimming closer to her. She reached to it and hold it tightly, letting it to take her with it.

Soon, Katerina was sitting on the tree, watching the rain stopping and she was lead to a different part of the jungle. A part she never was in. The fog was covering some of the part but yet she could see. The tree was stopped and she knew she had to get out. She took a deep breath and climbed off and went straight into the dark jungle.

She looked around, "Bagheera?" She called for the black panther, yet no answer. She continued walking, looking up at the trees and then up ahead before stopping when she felt something touching her feet.

She looked down and saw something she didn't recognized. Picking it up, she frowned as she stared at the big hard thing. "Huh?" She mumbled to herself as she dropped it and then walked pass it.

She looked around again, "Bagheera!" Katerina called once again but the panther wasn't there. She suddenly felt a shiver going down her spine, it was the first time she was alone in the jungle, she always had Bagheera and the wolves with her but now she was alone - And she was scared.

She continued walking forward, looking around her.

"Bagheera!" No response.

She looked up at the trees and froze when she heard branches snapping. She quickly turned around, thinking she heard it from behind her but nothing was there. She looked around her, "Hello?"

She heard a soft hissing and she swallowed, she wasn't alone. "Hello? Who's out there?" She asked. "Hi, human cub," A soft female's voice echoed around Katerina and she jumped, looking around her. "Don't be scared," The female's voice said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I was just passing through here. I don't want any trouble," Katerina said as she continued to look around her, her voice was slightly shaking but she tried to hid it.

"There is no trouble," The female's voice said. "Are you alone here? That's not good. We shouldn't never be alone." Katerina took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm waiting for a friend," She said. "He should be here soon."

"I can stay with you, until he gets here," The voice said, sounding as it was behind her and she quickly turned around but nothing was there. She looked back around her. "Will that be alright?"

Katerina slowly looked up at the trees to see a big snake slowly approaching her, "I'll keep you safe," The female snake said. "Just you and me, sweetheart."

"Who are you?" Katerina asked. " _Kaa_ ," The snake replied, moving over to her. "Poor sweet little cub. What are you doing so deep in the jungle?"

"This is my home," Katerina replied. "Don't you know what you are?" Kaa asked. "I know what you are. I know where you came from." Katerina was staring at the snake, "You - you do?"

"Yes," Kaa replied, staring into the human cub's eyes. "Will you like to see?" Katerina slowly nodded, staring into the snake's eyes, "Yes."

"Mostly human stay in their village, far from the dark of the jungle. But sometimes they travel. And when they do their caves breathe in the dark. They call it the red flower. Man's creation. It brings warm and light, and destruction to everything that it touches."

Katerina was staring deep into Kaa's eyes and saw a man and a woman walking into a cave, the man was holding the 'red flower' on a stick and knelled down in front of the woman as she sat on a rock.

"Who are they?" Katerina asked. "The travelers that protecting their cub," Kaa replied.

Katerina stared, watching as the man gave the woman a small smile as he placed his hand on the female cub's cheek. The woman smiled at the man before looking behind him and gasped.

The man turned around to see a tiger walking into their cave. It was Shere Khan. The man got up, holding the 'red flower' up at Shere Khan as the woman got up, holding her cub closely to her. Shere Khan jumped on the man, holding him down to the ground. "NO!" The woman yelled as she watched the tiger killing her husband.

"Shere Khan ended the man's life that night."

The stick with the 'red flower' fall in front of the woman as Shere Khan turned to her and her cub. The woman placed her cub at the side quickly and grabbed the stick as the tiger moved to her.

Shere Khan jumped on the woman but he just managed to gave her a deep scratch on her stomach when she burned him with the 'red flower'.

"Shere Khan only managed to scratch the woman but it was deep. He was burn by the touch of the 'red flower' before he ran out of the cave."

The cries of the human cub made the woman turn to her, slowly getting up to her feet but she fall down, holding her stomach. She knew she wasn't going to make it. She cried as she looked at her dead husband before looking back at her cub. She slowly got up and took the baby to her, holding her tightly. She slowly moved out of the cave.

"The woman took her cub and left the cave. The cub was . . . You."

The woman looked down at her baby as she collapsed on her knees before up when she heard some leaves snapping. It was dark but yet she could see a black panther because of his shining eyes. She immediately hold tightly her cub, pulled her to her chest, protectively.

"The panther found you both and the woman asked him to protect you before she died."

As Katerina was staring into Kaa's eyes, the snake had wrapped herself around her. "Oh, you poor sweet thing. You want to stay in the jungle? You can be with me if you want. I will keep you close. Let go of your fear now." Kaa went closer to her, "Trust in me."

She opened her mouth, ready to eat the human cub but before it could happen, she turned her head when a bear suddenly jumped towards her, making her drop Katerina and attack the bear.

The last thing Katerina saw, was the snake and the bear attacking each other before she slipped into darkness.


	7. Ch 6 - Baloo the Bear

Katerina slowly woke up by weird noises of a sniffing. She opened her eyes slowly to meet a big nose that belongs to a bear. Her eyes grow wide and she gave a small scream. The bear pulled away and sat down, frowning, "Shhh. Relax kid," He said as she moved away from him. "No need to work out, okay?"

Katerina's back was pressed against a wall and she looked at the bear, "Where am I?" She asked. "Huh, this is a cave," The bear pointed out. "It's my cave." She looked around before back at the bear as he studied her, "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"No," She said. "I saved your life. Yeah, I snatched you from the "Jaws of death" and lucky for you, your new favorite hero, old Baloo here, just happened to be passing by," The bear, Baloo said. "No big deal. Just tell me this; Can you climb?"

Katerina looked up at him with a frown, "Yeah . . ." She replied. Baloo smiled, "Then let's quit wasting time, and get on with it," He said as he moved to get out of the save. Katerina frowned again, "Get on with what?" She asked. "Payback, kid, payback," He said.

"What do you mean 'payback'? Payback for what?" She asked, rushing after him. "You owe me kid," Baloo said as they got out of the cave. "You owe me, you owe me."

"Slow down," She said as she ran over him. "And you have to pay me back," Baloo said and she walked beside him. "But, but . . ." She started. "'Cause it's right, it right . . . You going to do the right thing. This is the right thing. You paying me back 'cause you owe me," He said.

He led Katerina to a big mountain made of rocks, he placed his paws on the rocks and tried to lick away a thick liquid. Katerina watched him with a frown before he turned to her, "Okay, here's our little task," He started as he turned his gaze up, "You see that golden stuff dripping down there? That's call 'honey'."

Katerina looked up as he continued, "All you have to do, little one, for payback purposes is to just shimmy on up there and get me that thing up there that's making that funny noise, and bring it back down."

Her eyes grew wide and turned back to Baloo, "You're kidding me, right?" She asked, hoping he was joking. He sat down, "No, not really."

Katerina scoffed and turned around, "I can get killed going up there," She said and started to walk away, "No thank you."

"Kid," Baloo started and she turned back to him, "Kid, kid, kid. Try to understand this; I'm a bear. It means that I have to eat my weight every day -" He got up, "- For hibernation purposes. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I don't climb and you do. Look, I really need your help. Winter's coming. You don't want me to go to sleep, and never wake up."

Katerina sighed and looked back up at the end of the mountain where that honey was. She thought for a moment how to get there when suddenly an idea came to her mind. She smiled a little and turned around to run off. She grabbed a few ropes before taking off back to the mountain.

It took Katerina some time, but when she got on top of the mountain, she used the ropes and tied one part around a tree, and grabbed a long stick to use it for dropping the honey. She started to climb down the mountain cliff, holding the rope tightly as she lowered herself close to the honey.

Baloo was watching from below in curiosity and amazement as the little girl was getting closer to the honey. Katerina looked at the bees that were around the honey, in hesitantly. "There are a lot of bees up here," She called down to the bear.

"Yeah, some," Baloo agreed, "But don't worry. These ones don't sting." Katerina looked back at the bees worriedly, but took a deep breath and started to hit the honey with the stick.

"Attagirl!" Baloo cheered happily, as the honey started to drip down. Katerina cried in pain, "Ow! I'm getting stung!" It caused her to drop the stick.

It landed down right next to Baloo, making the bear sigh, "Okay." He shook his head before looking up at the human cub, calling up for her, "I would've done this myself, but I'm afraid of heights."

Right then, a Pangolin came over, looking up, "Oh boy, here we go again," He said, sighing. Baloo looked down at him, "Why don't you mind your own business?" He looked back up, happily, "You can do it!"

"She's just gonna run away," The Pangolin said. "Not this one," Baloo said. The Pangolin scoffed, "As soon as the monkeys get stung, they always run away."

"She's not a monkey," Baloo said. "What is she?" The Pangolin asked. "A woman cub," Baloo answered. "A woman cub?" The Pangolin repeated in disbelieve, "As a human cub?"

"Yeah!" Baloo said, finally looking down at him, "And could you keep your voice down? I'm trying to concentrate." He looked back up at Katerina, "Everything going A-okay up there?"

"Ow!" The human cub cried, hitting the honey with her legs. A giant squirrel came over fast, climbing on a small tree next to the Pangolin, "Oh boy. Looks like you got another one."

"Buzz off," Baloo said before looking back up. "It's a woman cub," The Pangolin told the squirrel. "A woman cub?" The squirrel repeated. "Yeah, it's a woman cub," The Pangolin said.

"It's not a monkey?" The squirrel asked. "No, it's a woman cub. A human cub," The pangolin said.

Baloo clearly was getting annoyed by the two animals, looking back down at them, "You have never been a more endangered species, than you are at this moment." The bear looked back up at the human cub, "You're doing an amazing job!"

"I'm getting stung!" Katerina called. A Pygmy Hog came over, "Oh boy, here we go again."

"It's not a monkey, Fred," The squirrel said. "It's a woman cub," The pangolin added. "A woman cub?" The pig, Fred repeated. "Yeah, it's a woman cub," The pangolin said. "Can you believe it?" The squirrel asked.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "Would you please shut up?" Baloo snapped, turning back to the three animals and then back up, "Hey, up there! Everything is going fantastically, I see."

Katerina continued to hit the honey, "Ow!" She cried. One small piece of the honey fell down and the human cub breathed heavily.

"You got it!" The bear encouraged, "Believe in yourself!" Katerina started to hit the honey once again with her legs, managing to move it more. "There you go!" Baloo said.

"Ow!" Katerina cried again but continued. "Yeah! Almost!" Baloo said. The human cub gave one last slam, and the honey fell down. "Oh, yeah!" Baloo said as the honey fell.

"Uh-oh," Fred said right before the honey fell on him. The bear immediately started to eat, while the two other animals looked at the honey as they tilted their heads. "Fred?" The squirrel asked.

Katerina climbed back up to the top, lying down on the grass, sighing in relief. She winced a little by the stings of the bees left on her but other than that she was happy that she could help the bear.

She looked down to see Baloo stopped eating as the pig pulled himself up from the honey. Baloo grabbed him and hold him up, licking the honey from him. "Oh yeah, exfoliate me," Fred said.

Baloo licked the honey from Fred and then placed him down on the ground. Katerina reached down to them and stood in front of Baloo, throwing her arms up, "You said they didn't sting, what do you call this?" She gestured around her body at the stings the bees left.

"How the heck did you do that?" The bear asked, "Oh those must have been females! They look like males from down here. Females do sting." He licked his paw, "Just put some honey on those."

The human cub gave him a look, "Honey? Really?" She asked. "Yeah," Baloo said, "You put it on, you lick it off. You feel much better."

"It's nature's ointment," The squirrel agreed, standing in front of Katerina with a piece of honey and whispered, "I put it everywhere." He hold it up for her to take, and she smiled thankfully to him as she took it. "Thanks," She said before looking at Baloo as she started to walk away, "Okay, so we're even now."

The bear looked at her, "Hold on a minute, Bear cub" He got up and started to follow her as she put on the honey on the stings. "What's your name anyway? We were never properly introduced."

"Katerina," The woman cub said. "Katerina?" Baloo repeated, "Katerina is a great name." Katerina started to put some honey on her back as the bear continued to follow her, "I bet you got that one all to yourself, too." He licked her back from the honey.

"Hey!" Katerina said. "Katerina, look," Baloo said, "I got a lot of gathering to do these next couple of weeks on account of the hibernation. I could really use you help. You know, if you stuck around -"

"I can't," Katerina said, "I have to go to the man village." Baloo stopped walking in confusion while Katerina continued. "Uh . . ." Baloo trilled off as he continued with her, "Wha - For what reason, man village?"

"I don't have a choice. There's a tiger hunting me," Katerina said. "Really? Why a tiger?" Baloo asked. "Because I'm a human cub," Katerina said, "Just leave me alone."

Baloo stopped walking while Katerina continued. He slowly smiled and he quickly followed her again, "Hey, hey, Katerina, my friend. Slow down a second, Bear cub."

"Bagheera said I have to go to the man village," Katerina said. Baloo scoffed, "Oh, Bagheera! I know him. Sure. You know what his problem is? He always plays by the rules. And sometimes rules were meant to be, well not necessarily broken, but certainly bent. And definitely reinterpreted. Don't you think?"

"But he told me to go to the man village, so, that's where I'm gonna go," Katerina said. "Okay, fine," Baloo said, "You wanna go to the man village, have it your way, in fact, I'll do you one better, I'll take you there myself." He started to walk past her, hitting her slightly with his back, "Come on, let's go, it's getting late." Katerina frowned but quickly followed him.

... ...

After an hour or so of walking, Baloo was making weird noises that Katerina didn't recognized. " _Bare necessities,_ " Baloo hummed, " _Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities . . ._ "

"What's that?" Katerina finally asked. "That's a song about the good life," Baloo answered. The human cub titled her head, "What's a song?"

The bear looked at her in shock, "You never heard a song before? Everyone's got a song. Didn't the wolves ever sing?"

Katerina shrugged, "I don't know. Um . . . We recited the Law of the Jungle. 'This is the law of the jungle, as old and true as the sky. The wolves the keeps it prosper, the wolf that will breaks it will die. Like a creeper that surrounds the tree, the law circles and back, the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack'."

Baloo shook his head, "That's not a song. That's propaganda." With that he continued to walk. Katerina tilted her head and followed him, "What's propaganda?"

... ...

It was already dark when Baloo and Katerina finally reached to the end of the forest, to where the man village was in the distance. The human cub was riding on Baloo's back after she was tired of walking so much without really stopping, so the bear offered to carry her on his back.

They saw the 'red flower' in the man village, and Katerina frowned, "That's the man village?"

"Yep. You can always tell by the 'red flower'," Baloo said, "They do love their 'red flower'." Katerina tilted her head, "The 'red flower' doesn't seem so bad."

"Yeah," Baloo agreed, "Let it loose, and it destroys everything it touches. Don't ever play with it, you got that?" The human cub nodded, "Yeah, got it."

"Good," Baloo said. Katerina looked back at the man village and leaned forwards, "Do you think that's where I'm from?"

"Could be," The bear said, "I don't know, kid. Does it look familiar?" Katerina shook her head, "I don't remember it. All I remember is living with the wolves all my life."

"Why do you wanna go there?" Baloo asked. "Bagheera said I need people," Katerina said. Baloo sighed, rolling his eyes, "Again, with the listening to Bagheera."

"Hey, he's my friend," Katerina said before starting to climb down from Baloo, "Now, I don't even know where he is. Or if he's okay." She sat down on the grass and Baloo sat beside her, both of them looked at the man village.

"I can't believe I'm leaving the Jungle for good," Katerina said sadly. "May I say just one thing?" Baloo asked, "What I saw you do today, I've never seen anything like it. I've been trying to get that honey for years." Katerina frowned, "But, I used my tricks."

"What tricks?" The bear asked. "You know . . ." Katerina trailed off, "Everything that I built. It's just not . . . not the wolf way."

"Who cares? 'The wolf way'," Baloo said, "That's the Katerina way. That's the Baloo way. That's our way. That's how we get things done. I can't even imagine what kind of potential you'd have, if you had somebody like me helping you out. You say you want to go to the man village, there you will be someone they want you to be. I say, you could be whatever _you want_ to be, right here. I'll tell you what, now you know where the man village is." Katerina rested her head on him as he continued, "You can always go down there, whenever you want. But, I would personally appreciate it, as a personal favour to me, personally if we just worked together, just us, tricks and all. And I think it would be interesting to see just how much honey we could accumulate before winter. Whatever I could do to make your trickiness happen, I will do. And if it turns out to not be fun for you, I will walk you right down to that man village myself. Is that a deal?"

Katerina smiled a little as she thought about it. She looked back up at him, "Just till winter." She laid down on him, snuggling closer to his fur to sleep. "Just till winter," Baloo agreed before looking back at the man village, letting the human cub sleep on him.


End file.
